How awkward
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: I could not think of a title. One-Shot. TamaxHaru. Haruhi has to go to Tamaki's house after school. After the accidental kiss. More kissing after that one means more awkwardness. Especially at Tamaki's house alone in his room.


**I am in a one-shot mood.**

* * *

Haruhi was walking home from school with Hani and Mori. It was very hot outside today, around 90°. Most of the boys in the school did not wear their jackets today, including Haruhi. Usually, Haruhi would walk home with the twins or Tamaki, but due to recent activity she couldn't be around any of them. The recent activity that had caused Haruhi to be acting different towards Tamaki and the twins, would be that she and Tamaki had kissed. She couldn't be around Tamaki because she would try and run away, only to be chased by the prince. If she were around the twins, they would definitely know something had happened and squeeze the answer out of her easily. Haruhi knew Hani and Mori would not say anything, but maybe, something Haruhi doubted, was that they would make her _do_ something. They would have figured out the situation and made Haruhi go to Tamaki, or have Tamaki and Haruhi meet up somehow. Haruhi was very confident, thinking this would not happen.

The three continued to walk through a park near Haruhi's house. Hani and Mori suddenly stopped once they were near a fountain in the center of the park. Many children were running around and playing. Adults were sitting and talking on the benches out lining a path that wrung around the marble fountain. Hani grabbed Haruhi's hand and Mori took position behind the suspicious Haruhi. Hani led her onto a bench and sat down next to her. Mori was standing in front of them.

"Why did we stop? We're almost back to my apartment," Haruhi asked.

Hani pulled an envelope from his pants pocket. He placed it in Haruhi's hand with a devious smirk.

"What is this?" Haruhi questioned Hani and Mori.

"Those are times," Hani began, "when Tamaki and I can come to the host club! We want you to give them to Tama-Chan so he can know too!"

_Great, _Haruhi thought, _and to think I thought that this would _not_ happen._ Haruhi knew exactly what Hani and Mori were planning.

Hani stood up, "Go on, Haru-Chan! We will wait here for you to come back! You know the way to Tama-Chan's house, ne?"

"Umm," Haruhi stuttered, "I do know the way… But, um, err…" Haruhi was nudged by Mori who smiled.

"Go." Mori ordered.

"But… Eh?" Haruhi stumbled away with a confused look on her face.

_Damn it!_ Haruhi thought as she walked through the woods holding the envelope. _I thought that walking home with Hani and Mori-Senpai would prevent me from getting into some predicament including Tamaki-Senpai. I should walk home by myself more often._

Haruhi continued to walk until she came face to face with an elegant, iron gate. An enormous "S" was imprinted onto the gate. Haruhi called Tamaki on her phone, not wanting her voice to be projected through-out the Suoh estate by using the over-head.

"Uh, Tamaki-Senpai? I am outside of your house. Hani and Mori have something they wanted me to give you," Haruhi quietly spoke into her phone.

"Oh, alright! I will open the gates for you!" Tamaki answered cheerfully.

Suddenly the huge gates opened and a man, probably one of Tamaki's butlers, bowed and motioned for Haruhi to follow him. Haruhi followed the man up to the front door where she was welcomed inside by a happy, blushing, Tamaki.

_Great. Now that I am here, Tamaki will look at me and see me blushing. Maybe if I hide my head under my hair…_

Haruhi looked down to mask the fact that she was blushing from the expectant eyes of Tamaki.

"Haruhi, you look like an emo child," Tamaki said sadly.

"I am sorry," Haruhi picked her head up and saw Tamaki smiling, "Here is the envelope, and I should be going now!"

"No, Haruhi wait! Your face, it is red!" Tamaki whined as he ran after Haruhi, who had no idea where she was going. Haruhi was running around Tamaki's house, attempting to get away from his face that she could not help but want to kiss.

"Yours is too!" Haruhi retorted as she stopped dead in her tracks, out of breath.

Tamaki stopped about 5 feet behind the panting Haruhi.

"You….need…to stop…running away…from me, Haruhi…" Tamaki gasped.

"You…need…to stop…making me…feel uncomfortable…" Haruhi panted.

"What the hell are you talking about down there?" Said a voice who could not see that Tamaki and Haruhi previously running. To the voice, it didn't sound as if they were running…

"Oh, Konichiwa dad!" Tamaki shouted up the stairs to Yuzuru.

"Hello, Tamaki, Haruhi!" Yuzuru shouted, smiling at his son's guest.

"Konichiwa, ," Haruhi replied.

Yuzuru ran down the stairs to greet his son and Haruhi. Yuzuru stopped to examine the two. They were both blushing, panting, and were not wearing their jackets.

What were you two doing?" Yuzuru questioned with a smirk.

"Not what you think, dad!" Tamaki retaliated.

"Well, whatever you were doing you both look tired. Follow the butler to the kitchen and he will prepare you some water," Yuzuru offered as he walked back upstairs, waving at the two as he did so.

"Tamaki-Sama, , follow me," The butler directed as he led Tamaki and Haruhi into an air-conditioned kitchen. The butler had them sit down on a couch and handed them each a glass of iced water. The butler left the room immediately afterwards, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone. In silence. Blushing. Looking at each other every 10 seconds.

"So," Tamaki began awkwardly, "Hani and Mori-Senpai can come on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. That means, at least once a week, Hani-Senpai will have Usa-Chan with him!"

Haruhi just continued to sip and nod.

"Haruhi, you're acting weird! Put your head up, Haruhi! I want to see your beautiful face!" Tamaki complained.

_No! No! Why does he do this! I can't put my head up if he makes me blush more!_

Tamaki sighed and put his head down, looking up to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, is your face bleeding?"

"What? What? No!" Haruhi suddenly stood up, now knowing she must be blushing the worst she ever had in her life.

"Oh, Haruhi, I need to tell you something," Tamaki said as he stood up and walked over to Haruhi.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"Hmm, let's go up to my room," Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and led her up to his room where they sat on his bed.

"What was it? My dad is going to be home soon and he will be worried," Haruhi said.

"I am moving into the main house," Tamaki said with a half smile.

"T—That's great!" Haruhi, having no idea what she was doing out of happiness, launched herself onto Tamaki in a hug.

5 seconds after realizing what she was doing, Haruhi broke away.

"I am sorry! I had no control over my body!" Haruhi quickly apologized, moving away from Tamaki.

"Ah, no, it is okay!" Tamaki said, trying not to make Haruhi feel guilty or anything.

"But that is great… I'm very happy for you," Haruhi smiled at Tamaki.

"Thank you! I will not have too much time on my hands, so I think we ought to hang out some more. All of us!" Tamaki smiled back.

"Y-Yes," Haruhi said.

The two sat there silently for a while until Tamaki, who seems to be the breaker of silence, began to talk again.

"So, um, about yesterday… And how we…umm…" Tamaki stuttered to Haruhi.

"Yes, umm, about that…" Haruhi awkwardly replied.

"How exactly did that happen again?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Well, it kinda…just _happened_ I guess," Haruhi said.

"Do you think, excuse me for sounding silly, but do you think it was intended to happen? Like…like fate, maybe?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, I don't know."

"Let's try that again," Tamaki said as he leaned towards Haruhi.

_Eh, ah? What do I do! I am once again in this situation!_ Haruhi thought._ I guess whatever is right will happen. I will have no choice in this. This is all up to my body._

Haruhi found her eyes closing and moving closer to Tamaki.

_Bad body! Crap!_

And with Haruhi's last interesting thought of crap, her lips touched Tamaki's warm, soft, welcoming lips for the second time. Third time. Fourth time. Fifth time.

"Crap…" Haruhi muttered as she put one hand on Tamaki's cheek as he lay her down on his bed.

_Crap?_ Tamaki thought. _Hmph, whatever._

"Why…did…you…say…crap…" Tamaki whispered in between kisses.

"I…have…no…idea…" Haruhi whispered as she felt Tamaki's stomach (wearing shirts still), touch her own.

* * *

"Haru-Chan is sure taking a long time!" Hani said to Mori as the sky began to darken. It was around 8pm now. Haruhi had left them at 4, walked for a little while, and has still not returned.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"What do you think she's doing?"

"…."

"Yeah, she probably is making out with Tama-Chan."

* * *

Tamaki's tongue made its way into Haruhi's mouth and touched Haruhi's. Tamaki and Haruhi were thoroughly enjoying themselves until Haruhi bolted up from where she lay, making Tamaki jump off of her.

"My dad is going to kill me," Haruhi shouted.

"Crap! I'll have somebody drive you home!" Tamaki said as he ran downstairs, followed by Haruhi.

As Tamaki and Haruhi sat down in the car, Haruhi saw how messed up Tamaki's shirt was and started blushing. His tie was hanging loosely and half of his shirt buttons were un-done.

"Tamaki-Senpai, what does my shirt look like right now?" Haruhi asked, afraid that her shirt would look just as terrible.

"Well," Tamaki began, "your tie is hanging off of your shoulder and about 2 of your buttons are un-done."

"Crap!" Haruhi began to fix her tie and button up the top of her shirt again. She finished just in time as the car pulled up to Haruhi's apartment.

"Bye, Tamaki-Senpai," Haruhi waved as she got out of the car.

"Yes, I shall see you Monday!" Tamaki shouted as Haruhi ran up the stairs to her apartment.

_Monday will be more awkward than today._ Haruhi thought as she opened the door to her apartment.

* * *

"Takashi, it's 10 at night... How long will Haru-Chan take?" Hani complained in the darkness of the park.

"I have no idea," Mori said sleepily.

**--**-*-***-***

**I tortured poor Hani and Mori XDD Reviews are my friends… I like them.**

**~Mhia.**


End file.
